Take Me Away From Here
by anime-patriot
Summary: Kagome wants out of her prostitute life, Inuyasha just wants to win a bet. Will they find something that they didnt know they were looking for? Inspired by Pretty Woman & She's all that. Please enjoy R&R. Story has been done for a long time. 8ch is an A/N
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ: Hello everyone. Now this isn't my first story but it is my first story in a LONG time. I hope you guys enjoy, this story has some elements based off of Pretty Woman (The movie) along with She's All That (the movie) with my own twists, ideas, and such. Those two were just the inspiration for this story. I do not own Inuyasha, Pretty Woman, or She's All That. I hope you guys enjoy and make sure you review. Let me know if you want me to continue or if I should just convert it into a one-shot lemon. ^_^ I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome came down on his shaft as she rode him, her perfectly round breasts bouncing. He lifted his head a bit and opened his eyes, looking her over.

This woman had such a beautiful face, perfect almond brown eyes half open as she let out a soft moan through her plump and parted lips. "Ah…oh god….It's so big…I'm so close to…" Before she could get the rest of her sentence out, she climaxed, her inner walls tightening around his thick shaft.

Inuyasha continued to thrust up into her body helping her to ride out her orgasm and helping push himself to his own soon releasing his seed, letting out a low groan. Panting and trying to regain her breath, Kagome got off of Inuyasha. He glanced at her and sat up pulling the condom off and getting off of the bed to dispose of it in the bathroom.

After washing his face he came back into the room and saw Kagome who as already halfway dressed. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, one of his eyebrows raised. "I'm leaving…You paid for an hour and a half and so that's what you got…" she quickly responded with. Inuyasha leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom and looked at her, "What if I don't want you to leave…What if I paid you to stay overnight?" Kagome almost scoffed at "What if I don't want you to leave…" for her that usually just meant the guy wanted to try and get in another round for free, a trick she only fell for twice.

But that was even rare, because not many men had ever asked her to stay overnight, usually because their wives or girlfriends were to be home soon.

She hated when she would be used as affairs or as a mistress. She hated it because she would never want to come home and find her husband on top of another woman. And if she was ever asked to stay over night it was at some cheap motel, not in a giant house like the one she was currently at. Inuyasha smirked at her pause tilting his head a little, "Three hundred?"

Kagome snapped out of it, "Five hundred.

"Four hundred"

"Six hundred"

"Seven hundred." Inuyasha smirked waiting to see if she'd accept.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, thinking, "Okay…" Kagome had almost wanted to smile this guy was going to pay her seven hundred dollars to spend the night.

There was also a bonus: This guy was hot, single, no children, and seemed pretty sincere though he was a little intimidating, and not to mention very well endowed. Kagome shook her head, clearing her mind, "I'm going to get cleaned up…"

With that she quickly headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Inuyasha moved out of the way so he would get hit.

Inuyasha walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sleeping pants and headed downstairs for a glass of water.

Myouga, the head butler that practically raised Inuyasha as a child was in the kitchen, Inuyasha furrowed his brows and asked, "What are you still doing here old man?" "Oh, Master Inuyasha, I was just making sure everything is in order for you in the morning. Making sure that everything is spic and span…Uhm…Master Inuyasha, I don't mean to intrude or poke my nose where it doesn't belong but…that young…lady friend of your's…that came home with you a little while ago is leaving soon right?" He asked with a puzzled and slightly concerned look.

It wasn't that Myouga thought that the woman was a bad person, it was just a little shocking to see someone around the house wearing boots that come over the knee, a miniskirt, and a blouse that was very easily seen through, not to mention unbuttoned almost halfway. Inuyasha looked blankly back at Myouga and said, "Not that's it's really any of your business you old snoop, but she's going to be my company for the week. Now do me a favor I need you to leave and get some rest."

Myouga nodded and left heading towards the front door. Inuyasha didn't move until he heard the door shut and Myouga's footsteps get farther and farther away.

Inuyasha then retrieved his glass of water and headed back upstairs to find Kagome lying on the bed with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

"You're finally back. What took you so long?" she asked. "I was just talking to one of the butlers. In the morning I'm taking you shopping for more clothes," he responded. "Why would you do that? I'm only staying here for the night…right? That was the deal." she said a puzzled look on her face. "Well I was actually wondering…if you'd like to be my company for the week."

Kagome sat straight up in the bed after hearing that and looked at him, "W-what?" "Well, you're very pretty woman and would make a great companion, you also seem to be intelligent. But I still don't know your name. Mine is Inuyasha." he said back to her.

"My name is whatever you want it to be…" she said back out of habit, still in shock. "I want it to be your legal birth name. And you still haven't answered my question about your staying the week." Kagome knew that she was more than likely blushing…but at the same time she felt as if this was a dream…this could really pay off big time and maybe even help her escape if not permanently then at least for seven days. She shook her head snapping out of it again, "I don't think you could afford it." she said sarcastically.

"Try me…" Inuyasha responded.

"Well that's 75 an hour for twenty-four hours and the seven days in the week. That's around 12,500 dollars." Kagome said.

"I can do that, but let's take out the expense of clothing, food, room; etcetera and we're at about four thousand." Inuyasha retorted

"Sixty-five hundred"

"Five thousand"

"Fine we'll go with five thousand."

With a smirk Inuyasha responded, "I would have paid for sixty-five hundred." Kagome smirked back, "I would have stayed for four." He gave a small smile and placed the glass on the nightstand next to his bed and went into the bathroom to shower. Kagome fell back on the bed, kicking her legs in the air with a giant and goofy smile. "Oh my god! Five thousand dollars!"

**- Meanwhile -**

Naraku sat in his chair listening to one of "his women", as he called them, asking to quit the "business", she was fed up with the lifestyle. He agreed but only if she fulfilled his last carnal needs for her, one that he made sure was a terrible experience for her.

When he was through with her sore, bloody, and beaten body he went and asked one of his other prostitutes where Kagome, his most valuable hooker, was and why she wasn't back yet. He went to one of Kagome's known friends, Ayumi.

Ayumi told him that she didn't know but that she would try and get into contact with Kagome some how. Ayumi thought quietly to herself that Kagome had better be careful if she was thinking about trying to double cross Naraku again. Because of what had happened before.

**- 1 Year Ago -**

_Kagome fell to the floor holding the side of her face. The side of her face completely red and throbbing thanks to Naraku slapping her as hard as he absolutely could, thank god that it didn't knock any of her teeth out though it did cause a bloody lip and her cheek to swell from the impact. _

_She would almost forget that Naraku was half human and half demon giving him greater strength than a "normal" pimp would usually have, not to mention that he was thoroughly angered at her. Naraku knelt down to Kagome's level and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back roughly. _

_Kagome let out a soft whimper more of pain than fear, looking back at Naraku with nothing but hate in her eyes. "Listen here you insolent slut…that box of money you were hiding from me…that was a very bad idea. Who knows how long you've been keeping this up. What are you trying to run away from me? Because you know that will never ever happen. Got it? You are my property. You are never leaving here now…You make me way too much money and you can always seem to pick out the men that have the most money to give. Now you're not going to keep something like this from me again are you, sweet-cheeks?" _

_Kagome gave no response. Naraku gripped her hair tighter, his eyes almost ablaze with fire, "Are you?" he yelled in a louder tone, getting angrier with every growing moment since she refused to answer him. He asked a question. He's supposed to be answered. But all he got was another soft whimper from Kagome having her hair pulled yet again until she finally let out a small, "N-no…you fucking bastard." Naraku let out a sickening laugh. "I'll show you how much of a *fucking* bastard I can be…" _

_With that he roughly pushed Kagome's skirt up, shoving his free hand into her panties, pushing them to the side. It was all happening to quick, but Kagome's eyes widened in fear and realization about just what Naraku was about to do. (If you aren't comfortable with rape skip down until you see back in the Present.) "No! No, Naraku please!" Naraku simply shook his head and muttered, "Too late…" All of a sudden Kagome felt a searing pain in her lower abdomen, she screamed in pain from Naraku's force of pushing his cock deep within her unwilling and clearly unready folds._

_She felt hot tears roll down her face as she turned her head to the side, if this was going to happen she didn't want to have to look at the bastard that was doing it to her. Naraku viciously pumped himself in and out of Kagome's body, turning her head back towards him. She was going to watch this. Kagome felt as if this had been going on for hours although it had only been a couple of minutes, that's usually the longest Naraku ever lasted, but he knew how to make it one of the worst experiences someone could have. Naraku let out a low grunt, a sign that he was about to release himself, but he wasn't anywhere near done with Kagome's body yet, after-all she hadn't learned her lesson yet. _

_He roughly pulled out of her body, earning another sound of pain from her. He then pulled her head up to his cock as he stood up, the perfect level. He then firmly pressed the head of his cock against Kagome's lips, forcing open her mouth thrusting in and out, not caring if she gagged on his shaft or not. Somehow Kagome knew that he wanted her to gag and suffer and she managed to focus enough to not let that happen. _

_Naraku suddenly felt a pain move from his dick up his body, he knew that feeling. Teeth. Kagome had bitten down around his shaft. Hard. Trying to cause as much pain for him as he was causing for her, tears in her eyes. _

_She didn't care what happened to her at this point, she'd already been humiliated, betrayed, and abused. What else could he do to her? He wouldn't kill her. He needed the money she brought in too much. He pulled her off of his dick and punched her across the face hard enough to knock her back down against the floor; he finished himself off on her face, his hot seed spurting out on her cheek and lips. Panting he said, "Betray me again and you'll be lucky if you walk, let along wake up in the morning. Now get the hell out of my face, you worthless whore." _

_Kagome didn't waste any time scrabbling to her feet, wiping away the semen from her face, disgusted with herself…it wasn't the first time something like this had happened to her, but it still didn't make the feelings go away. She quickly made her way to her and Ayumi's apartment, ignoring the throbbing in her face, her vagina, her entire body, the blood that trickled down her thigh, and the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach. _

_Humiliated, depressed, angry, and a giant wave of other emotions overwhelmed her as she stepped into her shower trying to wash it all away._

**- Back in the Present -**

Inuyasha came back out of the bathroom into his bedroom thinking about what his half brother Sesshomaru had said, _'I'll bet you can't turn a whore into a classy woman worthy enough to be seen with you at the business dinner with Father and his colleagues next week.'_

He had only said that because Inuyasha said he could do take on any task given to him with ease, trying to prove himself better than Sesshomaru. But he hadn't been expecting anything like that and couldn't back out now.

If he did his brother would never respect him nor acknowledge him as his brother. _'You're on'. _Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's now sleeping body; he climbed into bed and laid next to her. She opened her eyes, as she had been in a light sleep and had learned to be a light sleeper when in a strange place and looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh I'm sorry that I disturbed you." he said in apology. "No you didn't…when you live a life like mine for as long as I have you learn to sleep light and be alert when you are in an unfamiliar place…Sometimes even familiar places." "Oh…" was all he could respond with.

Inuyasha turned a bit more onto his side to look back at her. Those eyes…Those beautiful and enchanting eyes…Wait why was he thinking about that? This was just a bet and that's all. "Kiss me…" he said, surprised he said it but let it go and looked right at her. Kagome looked back at him a small undertone of sadness in her voice yet still guarded, "I don't kiss."

Inuyasha could hardly believe he asked her to kiss him in the first place, but now she denied him? That was a first. "Why not?" He asked out of complete curiosity. "It's too personal…your emotions can get very involved and entangled from one single kiss…and if that happens to a person like me then everything can go downhill very fast and there may be no going back." She said.

Kagome gave a small smile, "But I'm not going to go on about it…"

"Ever think that would be for the best?" Inuyasha asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I just don't kiss…alright?" She said, "Oh and my real name is Kagome." With that Kagome turned over, her back now facing him and drifted off into a sleep again. "It's beautiful." Inuyasha then closed his eyes and drifted off with her.

**Whew well then that took awhile. I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think about it. Give me your honest opinion, but don't give me just mean lol, I like constructive criticism and want to know if you guys want me to continue the story. =] Hope you all had a good Christmas and hope you have a Happy New Year. I'm looking forward to reading your opinions. 8D**

**Edited: 9/21/10 3:46PM PT - To make it easier to read and less of an eyesore. :D Also subtle changes have been made, but nothing to change the story line.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope your new year was a good one. Thanks to the people who reviewed and to those of you who added the story to your alerts. Now onto Chapter Two of Take Me Away From Here! Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor have ever owned Inuyasha. Pretty Woman, and She's All That.**

* * *

Inuyasha yawned and stretched as he sat up in his bed, looking over to where Kagome should have been sleeping only to discover that next to him was bare and cold. Inuyasha sighed softly thinking that she may have run off with money she found in his room. He got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then head downstairs. Downstairs he found Kagome sitting in one of the dining chairs drinking some orange juice.

"You're finally up. That's good. Maybe you can show me where all your food is I'm starving here." she said with a small smirk. "Oh…well Myouga must not have gone shopping…" he responded. '_I'm just making sure everything is alright for you in the morning.'_ What a load of crap, Inuyasha thought to himself. Myouga means well but can be forgetful as hell. "Hmm…then maybe we can do something else to pass the time?" Kagome said as she got up and walked over to Inuyasha running her hands up his stomach to his bare chest.

Inuyasha looked back at her, his head tilted to the left a bit, and then looking up at the clock on the wall behind her, "I have to go to work. I'll give you a card so you can go shopping." He said in response. Kagome's eyebrows knit in confusion, she was completely taken aback. No guy had ever rejected a come on by her, especially those who were _paying_ for it. "Are you sure you don't need anything? You can always…call in sick." She stepped forward again, licking her lips and letting one of her hands slide down to the top hem of his pants, making what she was going to do for him clear. "I'm positive. I can't call in sick," he responded and took her hands in his, "Now go get dressed. I'll get you one of my cards and you can go shopping. And even buy yourself lunch. I'll make sure food is here by tonight."

-Later that afternoon-

Kagome walked into Giuseppe's Attire and Jewels** and looked over in the dresses section, trying to find a design she liked. "Can I help you…ma'am." A redheaded customer assistant asked Kagome as she looked her over. Kagome responded, "Oh do you have this dress in a size 5?" The assistant looked her over again and gave a small grimace to Kagome's attire then looked her dead in the eyes and said, "I don't think we have what you're looking for." Kagome used to this look simply rolled her eyes and said, "That's not what I asked now is it? I just want to know if you have this is a five."

The assistant gestured to the door, "I'd be happy to show you out, ma'am. We don't service people of your…social quality. Frankly dear…you aren't welcome here." Kagome's jaw dropped slightly, it was a slap in the face, "I have money to spend in here…You…" Kagome softly sighed to herself and figured it wasn't really worth it to try and argue with this woman. Kagome turned and left heading back for the mansion, she thought to herself on the way back that she could have easily run off with this guy's money and he's stupid for giving her a credit card, though he probably has hundreds of them.

But Kagome wasn't that type of person and she stuck to her word. Her mind then immediately went to Naraku; he was bound to be upset…actually more than upset he'd be like a pot boiling over. She shook her head, she didn't care. With this money she could get a bus ticket out of town and she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. At least…that's what she hoped.

As Kagome was walking up the driveway to the house she saw Inuyasha's car in the driveway, she picked up her pace and hurried inside. "How was the shopping-No bags?" Inuyasha asked in confusion after seeing that Kagome was carrying nothing but her purse with her.

She shook her head, "No…I didn't see anything I liked." Kagome said in response. Inuyasha found that a bit strange with all the stores there were out there but shrugged it off figuring she may have only visited a few. "You need a dress…You're about my mother's size you can use one of her dresses." Inuyasha stated. Kagome responded with, "Okay…let's just focus on something else now…" She said as she moved her hands down his shirt, undoing the buttons as she went, tilting her head into his neck, placing light kisses over his skin.

She wanted him to get his money's worth. She wasn't one to cheat a paying customer even if they were terrible in the sack, but in Inuyasha's case she found herself wanting it as well. Kagome kissed back down to his now bare chest, her hands now undoing his belt and zipper. Inuyasha leaned back against a wall behind him and looked at Kagome through lidded eyes. Kagome looked at him in his eyes and felt like someone dropped a weight in her stomach, she then immediately looked away and moved farther down his body, dropping to her knees. '_That was weird…I've never had that feeling before. I must be getting a stomach ache…'_ Kagome thought quietly to herself.

Inuyasha leaned his head back against the wall averting his eyes from Kagome figuring she didn't want to be watched. Kagome pulled Inuyasha's cock from his pants gently pumping it up and down, she leaned forward and lightly swept her tongue across the head before taking the head into her mouth, sucking slowly on it earning a soft moan from Inuyasha. Kagome began to take more of Inuyasha's cock into her mouth as it began to harden. She bobbed her head up and down and placed a hand on Inuyasha's hips pulling them forward to encourage him to thrust into her mouth as he pleased.

Inuyasha groaned again starting to rock his hips and placing a hand in Kagome's hair, "Ah…feels good." He said through parted lips. Kagome half smirked around his cock, running her free hand down her stomach and into her skirt moving her fingers over her clit and down between her pussy lips, moaning as she moved her fingers in and out of her body. Kagome teased Inuyasha's cock with her tongue, rolling it along the bottom of his shaft and taking him all way down to the base, her eyes shut tight and her own juices running along her fingers. Inuyasha felt himself get closer as the minutes passed and tried took his hand off of Kagome's head moaning out, "I'm close…" as he tried to move his hips back from her mouth but was pulled back by Kagome. She moaned around his shaft, encouraging him and reassuring him that it was okay to release his come into her mouth.

She felt his shaft throb in her mouth, once, twice, three times and then she tasted his bittersweet seed, making sure to catch it all and not let any come out the corners of her mouth. Inuyasha shivered slightly from his release and let out a low groan, still rocking his hips slowly. Kagome pulled off of Inuyasha's cock once it softened again and stood up, putting him back into his pants and redoing the belt and zipper. "I wanted to do that to you this morning…but you wouldn't let me." She said while redoing the buttons on his shirt, feeling a bit uncomfortable because she was still wet and didn't make herself orgasm yet.

"You aren't staying with me just for the sex. I want your company too." he responded. Kagome's eyes widened a bit and was again taken aback by this guy. Kagome responded with a simple, "Thanks." Then grabbed his hand and headed upstairs.

_-Meanwhile-_

A sound of utter rage and anger bellowed through the half brothel half hotel building that Naraku owned on the other side of town. Ayumi watched as Naraku threw a chair at the wall, and watched as it broke like a toothpick.

Naraku looked at Ayumi with severe anger in his eyes, "Where the hell is she? She knows she does not go for more than just an overnight. She should have already been back with my money. No one has seen her in the streets either. I swear Ayumi if you know where she is-" within a spilt second Naraku had Ayumi pinned against the wall with his hand around her neck, ready to choke the life right out of her. Ayumi replied with a soft, "No…she doesn't have a cell phone and I don't know where that guy lives-ah I meant…" Ayumi knew right then she screwed up and the look on Naraku's face changed, into a calmer and more terrifying expression. "You do know where she is. You lied to me Ayumi. You know what happens to the women who lie and try to deceive me, don't you?" Naraku said through gritted teeth.

Ayumi's heart started beating faster. She knew he could feel it. Hear it even. "Naraku I didn't lie to you I swear…I don't know the guy, I'd never seen him before and I don't know where he lives." she responded in a small but panicked voice as Naraku's grip around her neck had started to tighten. "Well you're going to describe him to me and tell me what type of car he drives if he looks like a rich boy, middle-class, or dirt poor." Naraku said in a lower voice his eyes now looking deranged. Ayumi nodded in defeat, "He had white or silver hair that looked like it went a few inches lower than his shoulders.

It was night but I think the car was a Rolls Royce Phantom…so he looked pretty rich. That's all I know. I swear it." With that Naraku let go of Ayumi's neck and headed for the door, "When I find him…he's dead and so is Kagome." Ayumi rubbed her neck, already feeling the bruises that would form pretty soon, and jumped when the door slammed shut then softly whispered to herself, "What have I done."

* * *

**Well I'll leave it there for now sorry if this was short, I was a bit off today. I'm sorry guys. But anyway Happy New Year I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review and let me know how you like it. I'm still not sure how long I'll make this story but I'm going to try and update at least 3 to 4 times a month, if the story is a hit. And I'm also going to work on making the chapters longer, lol and how to fit more characters in there. Anywho I'm going to stop blabbering now. Review! ^_^ **

** Fictional Store made for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again peoples! Thanks to the people who reviewed and to those of you who added the story to your alerts and favorites! Now onto Chapter Three of Take Me Away From Here! Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor have ever owned Inuyasha. Pretty Woman, and She's All That.**

* * *

**-Slight flashback (Immediately after Kagome led Inuyasha upstairs*)-**

_Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the bed and began to undo the buttons on his shirt again. He slowly moved his hands up her stomach, lifting her blouse up and revealing her breasts, he smirked slightly to himself and leaned over her body to run his lips down the side of her neck earning a soft moan. Kagome felt a small flutter inside of her, no guy had ever touched her the way that Inuyasha would, nor would other men make her feel the way he made her feel. Both physically and emotionally. _

_Kagome quickly made those thoughts leave her mind: 'This is just another customer…a client,' she tried to force herself to think. Her hands made their own way down to his pants, she expertly and swiftly undid his belt and buttons and was just about to pull down the zipper but Inuyasha moved her hands away. He lightly nipped at her collar bone and whispered, "I just want you to relax. Leave everything to me…I want to make you feel like you've never felt before." Kagome gently shuddered and almost wanted to blush, she nodded and let Inuyasha pin her arms above her head. _

_He slowly kissed and licked his way down to her breasts letting his hand slip from her wrists, giving him the chance to move down further. Inuyasha cupped one of Kagome's breasts and ran his tongue lightly over one of her nipples and gently bit down before switching to the other, but making sure that each breast received attention by massaging and kneading the other. Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome and smirked again at seeing her head tipped back and her lips parted slightly, moaning. _

_He soon moved further down once her nipples had hardened, kissing over her stomach as he slid off her skirt and underwear tossing them off the side of the bed and letting them drop to the floor._

_Kagome's hands tightened in the sheets in anticipation of what Inuyasha was about to do. Inuyasha kissed down further, to the outer lips of her pussy, spreading them with two fingers and licking up to her clit, sucking lightly on it earning louder and higher-pitched moans from her. Inuyasha swirled his tongue over and around the sensitive bud before moving his tongue down almost to her entrance and back up. _

_He continued his motions and teasing her clit as Kagome's hips eventually began to rock and her body began to tense, "Oh…ah…I'm ah!" Kagome managed to moan out through deepened pants. She was about to climax and suddenly she felt Inuyasha's lips and tongue no more. Her hazy and lust-filled eyes opened in shock and she looked at him, puzzled, "Wh-Why'd you stop?" she asked, still panting lightly, her cheeks flushed. Inuyasha sat up a bit and unzipped his pants, pushing them past his hips finally freeing hi hardened cock from the restraints of his pants, "I can't stand it anymore…I'm about to bust. I need to be inside of you, Kagome." __With that Inuyasha grabbed one of the condoms that Kagome had placed on his end table when she had first arrived a few days ago. 'She was a safety girl,' he remembered her saying which he respected. _

_He quickly set himself up and placed his now sheathed member at her entrance and quickly thrust himself inside of her. Kagome threw her head back again and wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to move shallowly in and out of her tight body. Inuyasha braced himself with one hand twisted in the sheets on the bed, and the other placed on Kagome's hip. Inuyasha watched as Kagome's cloudy and lustful eyes flutter closed and as she began to bite down on her lower lip holding in moans as he started to move deeper into her body, filling her with his cock. He let his own eyes close as he laid his head into the crook of Kagome's neck._

_Their bodies moved together, complimenting one another's thrusts and grinds. Inuyasha would thrust in deep and Kagome would push down against his thrust to get as much of him as they could inside of her. Kagome's hand against Inuyasha's chest began to clench and unclench from a fist, her other hand, on his back, did the same as he breathing quickened. Inuyasha felt Kagome's body tightening beneath his, "Kagome…I want you to come, please…" he huskily whispered into her ear. _

_Kagome didn't need to be told twice, she was already there, her nails dug into Inuyasha's back scratching down and she clamped down around his thick shaft, she let out a small scream of pleasure letting Inuyasha's name slip out from her lips. That pushed Inuyasha over the edge and as he huskily groaned Kagome's name back to her, he thrust fully inside of her one last time, he came with her in unison. _

_They stayed as they were for a couple of minutes, each catching their breath, their chests moving against each other. Inuyasha soon lifted himself off of Kagome carefully pulling out of her body and disposing of the condom. Kagome moaned softly as he pulled out and got up slowly from the bed, feeling as if the room was spinning for a second and headed into the bathroom. _

_Thoughts flooded her mind as soon as she closed the door behind her and those thoughts also brought foreign feelings along. 'I…said his name.' Kagome thought to herself, that was something that she was __not__ supposed to do…it meant that she was getting attached. Too attached. _

_Kagome sighed and cleaned herself up a bit. She walked back into the room and Inuyasha was underneath the covers waiting for her. When Kagome got under the covers laid down next to him, her face towards his, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers by their heads. "Why do you do what you do?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged a bit and let out a soft sigh, "I've just never really known much else…I didn't have a lot of options and my friend Ayumi…she got me into it. Easy and usually money. Cheap rent at the place we stay at." _

_Inuyasha looked into her eyes, "That's it? It…wasn't hard for you?" Kagome gave a small half-hearted smile, "Well…one day I was set up with my first "customer" we went to a motel and…I cried the entire time…but then you get used to what you're doing and you get some regulars…It's not exactly the fairy tale of a princess being rescued by a handsome prince but I've learned to live with it." _

_Inuyasha sighed softly, he wanted to kiss her so badly at that moment but he knew she wouldn't let him. They both laid there in the quiet, dark room and Kagome eventually fell asleep. Inuyasha didn't know how long he had just been lying there awake but he heard Kagome mumble a soft, "I love you…Inu…" in her sleep. It made his heart sink and he sighed again. _

_He was only using her to prove a point to his brother and also to win a stupid bet…wasn't he? Inuyasha couldn't even fully convince himself that he cared about the bet anymore and if that's all that it was about or if he had just let his emotions get too entangled. Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to push his thoughts out of his head until he finally drifted off._

* * *

**-That morning-**

Kagome awoke with her body entangled in the cool sheets of the bed, her hair mussed from the night before. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the light flooding in from the open blinds and curtains. She sat up and looked around the room, it was quiet and Inuyasha didn't seem to be around.

Her eyes then caught sight of a white box laying at the foot of the bed with a small note on it. Kagome grabbed them and read, '_I've gone to work. Be back later. Oh and I hope you like what is in the box. Inuyasha.' _Kagome felt as if Inuyasha could have been standing right next to her reading it in his smooth and suave voice. She smiled a little and opened the box inside was a gorgeous black dress and laying on top of the dress was two more boxes, one thin, long, and silver, the other was a small silver box.

She opened them, inside the smaller box was the most beautiful pair of diamond earrings she'd ever seen. In the longer box was a necklace with the letter 'K' on it, encrusted in diamonds to match the earrings. As quickly as Kagome's eyes had widened in awe she had grown very anxious and nervous, _'This means he wants to take me somewhere…What if he's taking me to meet his friends? What will they think of me?'_ Kagome's train of thought was cut short by a knock at the bedroom door. She got up from the bed and wrapped herself in one of Inuyasha's robes and opened the door a bit, "Hello?" she asked.

On the other side of the door Kagome saw two people; a woman with a man beside her. The man spoke first, "You must be Kagome…We've been looking for you."

* * *

**And I'll leave it there for now. I've figured out how I'm going to have the rest of the story work out, but if you guys have any suggestions just let me know in a review and I'll do my best to see if I can make it fit ^_^ 3 But I can't make any concrete promises. I hope you guys liked this chapter and expect the next one either by the weekend or this time next week. I still need to work on it, tweak it, and hopefully be trying to fit in some of your suggestions! Anywho hope you review! Love you guys. 3**

*Reference to Ch. 2


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again peoples, sorry to leave you with that mini cliff hanger last chapter, lol! Also sorry for this chapter being late, it was supposed to be up Friday or Saturday but I had to baby-sit and go to dinner and just bleh yeah but anyway thanks to the people who reviewed and to those of you who added the story to your alerts and favorites! Now onto Chapter Four of Take Me Away From Here.**

**A/N: If you want to see what Kagome's hair, dress, and jewelry looks like copy the links at the bottom of the chapter and paste them into your URL. =]**

**2nd A/N: I think won't post my links...so just send me a private message and I'll send you the links if you want them and I'll be happy to if the links below don't work and/or show up. Sorry for any inconvience =/ Also I will try posting them in a review to my story so you can see them there. **

**Disclaimer: I ****do not ****own nor have ever owned Inuyasha. Pretty Woman, and She's All That.**

* * *

"You must be Kagome…We've been looking for you." said the man on the other side of the door. He was about Inuyasha's height, about 5'10''. His hair was jet black, shiny, and made you want to run your hands through it stopping just above his shoulders.

Kagome also noticed that he had two small gold hoop earrings in his left ear and one in his right. His eyes were such a dark, deep blue they almost looked purple. "My name is Miroku and this is Sango," he said gesturing to the woman next to him. She was absolutely gorgeous, about an inch or two taller than Kagome, roughly 5'7'' or 5'8'', her hair went to the middle of her back and was a pretty dark auburn. Her eyes dark brown and she had a lovely hourglass figure shaped body. "Hey," Kagome quietly said. She didn't know why these two were here. "Oh, excuse my manners. We're here to help you get ready for wherever Inuyasha is taking you today. We would tell you but he didn't give any specifics," Sango said.

Kagome then sighed inwardly; she was both excited but nervous. She was right, he _was_ taking her somewhere. Now all there was left to ask was _where?_ "You guys don't have to do this for me…you don't even know me or who I am really," Kagome said to them, finally opening the door wider so that they could come into the room. "Well that's the thing Miss Kagome, we're friends with Inuyasha, he's a great judge of character, any friend of his is a friend of ours," Miroku said with a smile. Even that simple sentence seemed charming. Kagome could tell, from her experience with men, that this guy had a lot of charisma and was a very smooth talker.

So he was either a real gentlemen, one that's hard to come by. Or he was a player. But either way he was still a charmer and he wasn't half bad looking either. "Oh…um okay. Thank you. Well lets get started then I guess," Kagome said. Miroku, Sango, and she then began talking about what to do first. After Kagome took her shower, Sango and she went through different hairstyles finding one that Kagome liked and Sango showed her how to fix her hair up and gave her some new makeup that was more for occasions like what she was about to experience.

Miroku took Kagome aside and taught her how to ballroom dance and tango, the basics anyway since neither of them knew what type of dancing she would most likely be doing. Kagome proved to be a fast learner in dancing. Kagome then suddenly stopped dancing and a look of worry came over her face, "Uh…Miroku we have a problem." Miroku looking puzzled asked, "What is it?" "If he's taking me dancing then there will be dinner. I don't know which fork is which and things like that," she said biting her lower lip.

Miroku chuckled softly and said, "Oh no problem. Sango and I will teach you." Miroku took Kagome by the hand and they headed to the dining room where Sango set up a plate set along with napkins and silverware. For about half and hour they showed her where each piece of silverware would be, reminded her to not slouch, how to lay the napkin on her lap, and what each knife, spoon, and fork went with if the meal called for it. "Okay, I definitely got the napkin, spoon, and knife things down. It's these damn forks that are confusing me." Kagome said picking up the smallest fork.

Miroku grabbed it and said, think of it like this: The shrimp fork is small right? Shrimp fork is the small fork. Dinner calls _for_ the _four_ pronged fork. And sometimes _before_ _four_ there is the _three_ pronged fork for salad. The salad fork as you can see has three prongs and is set before the dinner fork. Okay?" He said trying to explain. Kagome nodded and smiled even though she knew there was no way that she was going to remember all of that, "Thanks for all your help you guys," she said as she gave them each a hug. Sango smiled back and took the plate and silverware back into the kitchen to put away.

Kagome then looked at Miroku and said, "You're a really nice guy. That's hard to come by you know." Miroku smirked a bit, "A lot of people say that. Sango says so too. I don't see it though." Kagome looked over in the kitchen at Sango and noticed that her left hand had a ring on it. She had had a feeling that these two were together, there was just too much chemistry between them and just the way they interacted with each other was almost a dead give away.

Later that evening, after Miroku and Sango had left, Kagome got out of the shower for the second time that day just to make sure that she was as fresh as she could be. She fixed her hair up the way that Sango had shown her. Kagome walked back into the bedroom to get her dress on and shoes and she heard the bedroom phone ring and hurried over to answer it.

"Never, never answer my phone," It was Inuyasha and he had an amused tone of voice so Kagome knew that he was only kidding with her. "Well then why are you callin' me?" She mused back. "Do you like the dress?" He asked. "Yes, I love it. Also thanks for sending the help. I really liked those two. And by the way where are you taking me?" Kagome asked, she needed to find out. "Well someone has to like them…You're welcome. I am taking you with me to the _El__égante masion*. _I have an important business meeting there and I am sending a limo for you so I am going to meet you there at six." Inuyasha said almost matter-of-factly. "You aren't picking me up?" Kagome responded in a teasing tone. "It's not a date. It's business." Inuyasha said back.

Kagome could almost see his smirk as he said that. She laughed softly, "See you there." With that she hung up and turned to finish getting herself ready, seeing as she had less than an hour and she heard the phone ring yet again, not even a minute later. Kagome picked up the phone again with a smile already expecting it to be Inuyasha. "I told you to never answer my phone," Inuyasha said with an even more amused tone than before. "Then stop callin' me." Kagome said back and hung up a second time with a smirk.

-About an hour and a half later-

Inuyasha walked into _Elégante maison _and looked around for Kagome. He saw her sitting at one of the bars looking beautiful. When she turned around and looked at him is when it really hit how elegant and beautiful she looked. Inuyasha almost wanted to laugh, not at her of course, but at himself. For the first time he could almost say he got butterflies in his stomach. The kind a teenager would get on his first date with the most popular girl in school.

Kagome stood up and walked over to him, dusting a small piece of lint off of his suit, "You're late," she said with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow. "You're stunning," Inuyasha said, being the only thing he could say at that moment. Kagome's smirk turned into a full smile at the comment, "You're forgiven." Inuyasha then grabbed her hand and led her to their table where two other men were waiting.

One of them looked a bit like Inuyasha but even more serious and stolid. His hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that went to about the middle of his back. The other man was a bit elderly looking, somewhere in his sixties or seventies, his hair was white, almost like Inuyasha's and the other man at the table, but he was starting to bald, and Kagome could tell that this guy was human not a demon. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's chair out for her next to the older gentleman and then took his seat between her and the other man.

Inuyasha and the men began talking about the older man's company and professionally having an argument about Inuyasha and his brother, who apparently the man that looked slightly like him, taking it over. At least that was what Kagome got out of it. She also figured out that Inuyasha's brother's name was Sesshomaru and the older gentleman's name was Tim Griffin. Kagome was mostly quiet and noticed that Sesshomaru kept glancing at her every so often.

Inuyasha then looked at the waiter that had come up to their table and ordered something that Kagome couldn't quite make out. He then turned to her and said, "Don't worry you'll love it." The waiter came back about twenty minutes later with what looked like a few pieces of a sort of lightly toasted bread with cucumbers and some sort of spread and olives covering it. Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha and asked, "Where's the salad?" Inuyasha looked back at her leaning in a bit and said back, "The salad comes at the _end_ of the meal" Kagome mouthed a small, 'Oh,' and sat back upright in the chair, remembering not to slouch and she placed the napkin gently in her lap. Mr. Griffin chuckled and said to her, "I don't know about you young lady but I can never remember which fork goes with what."

Kagome gave a small smile back and watched as Mr. Griffin simply picked up one of the pieces of bread and but into it. Kagome followed suit. Soon after the waiters took their plates away they placed a plate of snails in front of each of them. Kagome's eyes widened a bit and looked at Inuyasha. "It's escargot. French for snails. Try it, it's a delicacy and it doesn't taste nearly as bad as you might think." Inuyasha said to her, giving a small reassuring smile before continuing his conversation with Sesshomaru and Tim. Meanwhile Kagome was trying to use the shell cracker on one of the snails that kept slipping and soon shot out of her hand and landed in the hand of a nearby waiter. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Tim Griffin looked between the waiter and Kagome.

She gave a small smile and let out a small nervous and embarrassed laugh and said, "Hah…slippery little suckers." The waiter nodded once and gave a small smile and said, "Happens all the time." Sesshomaru looked back at Tim and said, "Look jut exactly what are you trying to say?" "Leave my company alone," Mr. Griffin said back. "I'm sorry we just can't do that," Inuyasha said before Sesshomaru did. Griffin then stood and said, "Well then you two had just better watch out for your companies. I will eat you alive." Inuyasha looked up at him from his seat and calmly said, "We look forward to it, sir."

Tim Griffin then looked at Kagome and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you, young lady." With that he walked away from the table and disappeared from their sights. Sesshomaru stood a few minutes later and excused himself from dinner. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was taking a sip of wine, "Did you do all of his for me? All you had to do was get dressed." Inuyasha asked out of curiosity. Kagome licked her lips and said back, "Well I wanted to make you look good…" Inuyasha made a 'hmm' sound and stood holding his hand out to Kagome, "Dance with me?" Kagome took his hand and stood, nodding as she smiled.

Inuyasha led her out to the dance floor pulling her close to him, placing one hand on her lower back and grabbing her other hand in his, interlacing their fingers together. As they danced across the floor, Kagome felt as if she was floating on air. The music slowed and they did the same. Inuyasha moved both of his hands to her hips and Kagome had her arms around his neck. They were gently swaying and looking into each other's eyes and Kagome felt her heart rate quicken and before she knew it she leaned into Inuyasha more, tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

**And I'll leave it there for now~. I promise that the next chapter will be up by this weekend it's already half done. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope that it wasn't too short. Review please 3 and again sorry to keep you guys waiting for this one. I love you all. Until next time~ ^_^**

***Fictional Restaurant made for this story. Any likeness to an actual restaurant is completely coincidental. (French for Elegant Mansion. Lol I know lame but w/e. It sounds pretty. =P )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again peoples, sorry this wasn't up Friday or Saturday, I was tired lol, Anywho thanks to the people who reviewed! Now onto Chapter Four of Take Me Away From Here.**

**Disclaimer: I ****do not ****own nor have ever owned Inuyasha. Pretty Woman, and She's All That.**

* * *

Kagome felt her heart rate quicken and before she knew it she leaned into Inuyasha more, tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his.

Inuyasha was initially shocked at this but quickly relaxed wrapping his arms a bit tighter around Kagome's waist, pulling her in. Kagome wanted to melt into the kiss. Their lips seemed to form perfectly together. Inuyasha gently ran his tongue over Kagome's lower lip, silently asking for entrance and she complied. As Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her mouth their tongues twisted together.

Kagome didn't know how long they had been sharing this kiss she only knew two things; one was that it couldn't get any better and two she was starting to get light-headed so she broke the kiss after a few more seconds. They looked into each other's eyes again and Kagome felt her cheeks get hot. She was blushing, something that she hadn't done in a long time, she smiled a bit nervously, "Uhm…excuse me I have to go to the ladies' room to freshen up." Inuyasha gave a small smirk and watched as she walked off and disappeared behind the corner.

Kagome looked around for the bathroom for a few minutes, eventually finding it. She walked in and checked to see if anyone else was in there, even if the bathroom was huge and could fit what seemed like twenty people, she then looked at herself in the mirror, even she was stunned at what she saw. She had never looked like this before, so beautiful, classy, and put together. Kagome heard the bathroom door open and she looked over.

It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. Kagome knew something wasn't right with this and became immediately defensive and suspicious, "What are you doing in here? This is sort of the women's room in case you didn't notice." Sesshomaru only shrugged, "It's the most convenient place. It doesn't matter anyway I'm sure you've done it in places that even roaches and rats dare not venture." Kagome's eyes widened a bit, "What are you talking about…" Sesshomaru only looked at her and spoke again in his stolid and yet taunting tone, "You heard me, I know all about you Kagome. You're a hooker that my younger brother picked up. So why don't we fuck here and you can decide which one you like better. Give me a trial run of what you're capable of."

Kagome felt as if someone had just dropped a twenty pound weight in her stomach. What had just been one of the best, if not the best kisses of her life now paled in comparison of how she felt now that she knew that Inuyasha had told someone about her, on a night like this. Kagome shook her head 'no' to Sesshomaru, "Get out of here I'm not doing anything with you." As quickly as she had denied him of what he wanted, Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned against the wall with her arms held back, "I don't think you have a choice." Kagome's fight or flight instinct then kicked into overdrive and she started struggling immediately trying to tug her arms away and attempting to bring her knee up and hit him in the groin along with yelling at him repeatedly, "Get off! Get off of me!"

It seemed to work at first when Sesshomaru let go of one of her arms, but that theory was out of the window when he brought his hand down hard across her cheek so hard that it caused her to stumble out of his now loosened grip on her other arm.

Kagome stood there against the wall stunned and holding her cheek, she felt as if her eye had just exploded. "Stupid whore. Why not? I'm actually a full-fledged demon not a mere imitation. And besides it's not like Inuyasha will care, I mean in two or three more days the bet is over. He might actually win." Sesshomaru said while looking down at her.

Kagome eyebrow's furrowed; tears welled in her eyes from the sting in her cheek and jaw, "What are you talking about? Wh-what bet?" Sesshomaru smirked at her, "The bet that Inuyasha and I made half a week ago. The deal was that if he couldn't turn a simple whore like yourself into a woman that is worthy enough to be seen with us that I wouldn't have to acknowledge him as my blood brother and I would get about forty percent of the companies that he, himself, owned.

Kagome felt as if she had just had her heart ripped out. She now wanted to feel the pain in her face again but that was already on the back burner. Sesshomaru took advantage of her in-shock state and he quickly pinned her back against the bathroom wall but Kagome still had enough sense to scream 'no'. Sesshomaru was then suddenly pulled off of Kagome and thrown back against the opposite wall, his head creating a small dent in it.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru looked at the person who had thrown him back, Inuyasha. "What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru, his eyes seemed to be turning red. Sesshomaru lowly growled back at him, "You're going to choose this bitch over me?" Inuyasha punched him straight in the mouth after the comment. "Don't you ever call her that! Don't even look at her again! Get out!" Inuyasha yelled again. Sesshomaru looked as if he was about to attack Inuyasha but instead straightened up and walked out of the bathroom saying, "Such a disgrace. Half-breed."

Inuyasha let out a sigh and turned to Kagome, walking over to her and reaching out to move her hand so he could see the cheek that she was holding. Kagome slapped his hand away, "Do not…Do not touch me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, "What? What's wrong, Kagome?" "I can't believe you. You bet on me…How could you? Everything that you've done…It wasn't because you were a nice guy or because you liked me, it was because you needed some stupid hooker to turn into some fake princess to make your brother happy." She said, tears welling in her eyes again but this time it was from the hurt she felt in her stomach, the embarrassment and humiliation, from learning all of this.

"Kagome the bet was made before I met you. Before we -" Inuyasha was cut off by her. "I wish I had never met you. I'm not going to be passed around form you to your brother or to anyone else. I say who, I say when, I say…who!" she said he voice wavering a bit from holding back tears that were threatening to fall, "I'm sorry I ever got into your car." She added nearly yelling at him as she finally felt a few tears roll down her face. She wiped the away quickly she already felt humiliated she didn't want him to see her cry as well. "Oh like you had so many more appealing options than to get into my car. Kagome you know I would never pass you around. What Sesshomaru did was completely uncalled for. Kagome please…" Inuyasha said looking right at her.

"I've never had anyone treat me as cheap as you." Kagome said not even wanting to look at and instead staring at a wall away from him. "Some how I find that hard to believe, Kagome." Inuyasha said back at her. "I want my money…" Kagome said softly. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, "What was that?" Kagome still wasn't looking at him, "I want my money. I want to get out of here. I'll go back to your house to get my things and you'll never see me again." Inuyasha couldn't believe this; the night…the week had been going so perfectly and now this. Inuyasha knew that there was no stopping her, he sighed and took out his wallet pulling out a wad of hundreds and tossing them on the bathroom counter.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome one last time through the mirror, "Kagome I wanted you to stay another week with me…it wouldn't have been for the bet and it would have kept you off the streets." Kagome responded with, "That's just geography…" Inuyasha responded in a more stern voice, "I've never treated you like a prostitute." He then turned and walked out of the bathroom. Kagome felt herself ready to cry saying softly, "You just did…" Inuyasha heard those muttered words and felt his heart sink for what felt like the hundredth time that night and the thousandth time since he had met Kagome. Kagome looked at the money on the counter and walked out of the bathroom without taking it.

Inuyasha was outside of the bathroom a few feet away and watched as she went by. Something inside him told him to look inside the bathroom and when he did he saw the bill lying on the counter just as he had tossed them there. Inuyasha, at that moment, felt as if he has just let the best thing that had ever become a part of his life go forever, all because of a stupid bet.

Kagome walked out of the restaurant wiping a few more tears from her face. She didn't bother trying to hail a taxi cab, she figured the cool air would help her relax and it wasn't that far of a distance back to Inuyasha's house. Kagome's mind began wandering, thinking about Inuyasha, the way that he had treated her, the way he had touched and talked to her, the way he had just kissed her.

It was all wonderful until the secret was let out. She began to put herself down, "How could you be so stupid," she said softly to herself. Kagome heard soft footsteps behind her, but she didn't bother to turn around. It was either another pedestrian or Inuyasha, hopefully it wasn't the latter. Kagome picked up her pace in case it was Inuyasha. She head the footsteps behind her quicken as well. She then started into a slow jog soon turning into a run.

She finally thought to herself, _'Why am I running from this asshole?,'_ Kagome stopped running and turned to face her pursuer. Kagome's heart felt as it skipped a beat and then went into a beating frenzy now that she had finally turned around.

"Yes Kagome, how could you have been so stupid?"

* * *

**And I'll leave it there for now~ The next chapter is about ¼ done and I am hoping I can get it done today and maybe get it up by Wednesday if not Wednesday then I will definitely have it up by Friday or Saturday. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope that it wasn't too short, it seems short to me. Review please *heart* and again sorry to keep you guys waiting for this one. I love you all. Until next time~ ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again peoples, sorry this wasn't up yesterday I tried uploading it but the site was apparently having problems. *Le sigh*, Anywho thanks to the people who reviewed and added the story to their alerts! Now onto Chapter Six of Take Me Away From Here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor have ever owned Inuyasha. Pretty Woman, and She's All That.**

* * *

'_Why am I running from this asshole?,'_ Kagome stopped running and turned to face her pursuer. Kagome's heart felt as it skipped a beat and then went into a beating frenzy now that she had finally turned around. "Yes Kagome, how could you have been so stupid?"

Naraku was face-to-face with Kagome, and on his face was an evil and devilish smirk. Naraku quickly pulled Kagome into the nearest alley and slammed her against the side of a building, pushing his forearm against her neck, choking her. Kagome pleaded, "Please…please Naraku stop. Just let me go. I'll give you your money." Naraku narrowed his eyes and didn't let up. "You're going to give me much more than just money." He said through gritted teeth, he then grabbed Kagome's head and slammed it back against the rough side of the building, causing her to lose consciousness almost immediately.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around, she in Naraku's hotel/brothel. She could already tell even though the room was dark. The only light was coming from the moon outside. Kagome tried to stand but couldn't that's when the pain hit her. The also realized that one of her wrists were tied to a radiator, tightly, Kagome could feel it cutting off her circulation. The back of her head was as if she had been hit with a baseball bat by a pro slugger, she reached her free hand back and winced when she felt blood. She then tried getting up again, to crouch down, but that hurt her worse than her head.

She looked at her ankle in the moonlit room, it was swollen. _'Great…Naraku must have broken it or something…" _She thought to herself. Kagome then started to panic, but seeing as her dress wasn't ripped or completely torn off of her body, Kagome knew that Naraku hadn't raped her while she was unconscious. At least not yet. She tried untying herself but it was just too tight, and the room was too dark for her to see how to untie it. Kagome closed her eyes. It was of no use trying to escape her impending hell, even if she did where was she supposed to go? She would get very far on a hurt ankle. In the middle of her thoughts she heard the door open and looked over to where the light from the hallway flooded in. The figure turned on a light in the room. It was Ayumi.

Ayumi practically sprinted over to Kagome, "Oh my god, Kagome. He did find you. This is entirely all my fault." Kagome shook her head a bit, "No it's okay…He would have found me eventually. What's the worse he could do to me anyway? Beat me up and rape me. It'll be okay. I'm used to it from him…" Ayumi looked at her with a stern look, "Kagome it's not something you get used to. I know I'm not. Come on lets get you cleaned up." Ayumi then saw that Kagome was tied down. "Kagome!" She tried to undo the binds but couldn't, "I'm going for help right now," she said in a panic. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and tried to calm Ayumi down, "Settle down. It's okay-" Kagome was suddenly cut off my Ayumi, "No Kagome it's not. He's going to kill you…Like he did to Kikyo a few years ago when he got carried away…and you know how much you look like her. That's why he's so possessive of you. I didn't realize it until now…He's either going to kill you or make you wish you were dead."

Kagome and Ayumi heard someone else enter the room, Naraku. "Ayumi, you've ruined my surprise. Get out. It's time Kagome and I had ourselves a little chat…Get out!" He yelled at her. Ayumi gave Kagome a worried look and said quietly and quickly so only Kagome could hear, "I'll find him," before practically being thrown out of the room by Naraku.

Naraku shut the door and locked it before slowly walking over to Kagome, kneeling down to her level, "Why did you leave me again…You know what that does to me." Naraku said in a soft, quiet, and eerie tone while running a finger down the side of Kagome's cheek. Naraku didn't look the same…he looked absolutely out of his mind. Kagome looked away and refused to look at him again, she only stared at the wall.

"Not going to talk to me? Well then at least look at me, Kik-Kagome." Naraku said forcefully turning her head to be face to face with her and kissing her roughly. Kagome made of sound of shock and displeasure and immediately bit down on Naraku's lower lip, making him bleed. Naraku growled and pulled away before Kagome did anymore damage to his mouth and punched her hard in the jaw. "Still like it rough, huh? I'll show you how rough I can get. We both know that if I hit you just one good time, one good hit, you'll be on the floor picking your teeth up one by one." Naraku's eyes shifted to Kagome's neck; there he saw a small mark, one that looked like a hickey.

He smirked, "Did he give those to you? What's his name? I'm sure you must have some idea? Well he's not taking you from me again…no one is." Kagome stayed silent, looking at the floor, she then quickly spun her head around to Naraku and spit blood that had pooled in her mouth from her biting her tongue when Naraku had punched her, she then quickly brought her knee up between his legs. Naraku may have been part demon but he was still a man.

Naraku grimaced and winced while Kagome made a fruitless effort to get her restraints undone. But Naraku quickly recovered and was too fast for her. He slammed her head against the radiator. Kagome felt a small trickle of blood but she didn't care "I hate you…" she managed to get out. Naraku took out a switchblade and cut the restraints from Kagome's wrists and pulled her to her feet. "If you hate me now you'll despise me in a minute." He punched Kagome in her diaphragm, knocking the wind out of her. Kagome coughed and gasped. Naraku quickly threw her to the floor, hard, Kagome hit it head first.

She felt as if she was about to slip into unconsciousness but something inside her told her to fight a little longer. She quickly got to her feet and stumbled towards the door, but because of her ankle she couldn't move very fast, her heart was pounding, Kagome reached the door and unlocked it but before she could get it open Naraku grabbed a fist full of her hair and pushed her back against the wall, he still had his switch blade in his other hand and he sliced her dress from her thigh to her waist, nicking Kagome's skin in the process. He then smirked again, "Sorry to ruin your pretty little dress but I have to have some easy access. He already had his pants undone and he quickly pulled one of Kagome's legs around himself. "You're finally all mine again Kikyo…"

Kagome didn't bother to correct him and she didn't have the strength to, it'd be over soon she told herself but even as she kept that thought in her mind, she closed her eyes and let the silent tears fall. She gave up. She just wanted it to hurry up and be done with. But before Naraku was able to rape her he was suddenly off of her. Kagome opened her eyes halfway and slumped to the floor, trying to focus on what was going on. Then she started to fad in and out of consciousness.

Naraku looked at who had pulled him back and he growled seeing it was Inuyasha. He re-did his pants and growled again, "What the hell are you doing here? She's mine. Not yours!" Naraku charged at Inuyasha but Inuyasha grabbed him around his throat and threw him down. It sounded bone crunching but that was just the floor cracking from how hard Naraku had hit the floor. Inuyasha's eyes were red with fury and anger.

He didn't look like himself and his growling was deeper. Almost how it had been in the bathroom with Sesshomaru. Naraku swiped his leg under Inuyasha's bringing him to the ground with him. Naraku then immediately attacked him, punching him and trying to slam his head against the floor. Naraku skull bashed Inuyasha hard but that didn't seem to work. Kagome watched them as they jumped to their feet and started attacking each other again, punching, kicking, and clawing at each other. As if they were trying to tear each other limb from limb. Her eyes shifted to Naraku's switchblade which had fallen to the ground in the scuffle.

She heard the sounds of growling and curses, and blood hitting the floor. Kagome softly muttered, "Inuyasha…" She didn't hear them anymore, not because she had lost consciousness but because they stopped fighting once they heard her voice. Then Naraku let out a loud growl of anger, "You aren't going back with him. I won't allow it! You're mine, Kikyo! And if I can't have you then no one can!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this, Ayumi was right, Naraku was out of his mind and calling her Kikyo as she said he had done before. In the blink of an eye Naraku had the switchblade again and charged at Kagome. Inuyasha quickly intervened, stopping Naraku in his tracks. They struggled with the blade and they were both getting cut from Kagome could see. Kagome heard a sound of pain and the two dropped to the floor. Kagome then finally blacked out.

* * *

**And I'll leave it there for now. The next chapter (which is very likely to be the final chapter *cry*) is about ¼ done and I am hoping I can get it done today and maybe get it up by Wednesday if not Wednesday then I will definitely have it up by Friday or Saturday. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope that it wasn't too short, it seems short to me and lame lol. Review please *heart* and again sorry to keep you guys waiting for this one. I love you all. Until next time~ ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again peoples! This is the final chapter of Take Me Away From Here *sniffle* Well all good things must come to an end sooner or later. But anywho thanks to the people who reviewed and added the story to their alerts! Now onto Chapter Seven of Take Me Away From Here.**

**Disclaimer: I ****do not ****own nor have ever owned Inuyasha. Pretty Woman, and She's All That.**

* * *

-Flashback-

"_So are you going to tell me how to get back to the main streets? I'm pretty lost here." Inuyasha asked Kagome who was leaning about halfway through his car's passenger side window. "Sure…ten bucks." She said matter-of-factly thinking to herself quietly, 'Damn…he could have been a high payer.' "Ten bucks? Are you kidding me? You can't charge me for directions." Inuyasha said with furrowed eyebrows. "Price just went up to twenty. I can do anything I want baby, I ain't lost." Kagome smirked at him. Inuyasha sighed in defeat, "Alright…Alright fine get in." Kagome smiled bigger, opened the door and slid in waving once to Ayumi whom was watching from afar. "Alright let's get going." Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head and drove, following Kagome's directions. He noticed a deserted parking lot and pulled in, turning the car off. _

_Thoughts were racing through Inuyasha's head about the bet he had made with Sesshomaru a day ago. "I've uhm…never done this before. How much?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Meaning you're a virgin, you've never had sex in a car, or you've never done it with a hook-an escort? Oh and a hundred bucks." "I've never had sex in a car or with an escort. A hundred bucks? What do you do?" Inuyasha asked. "Just about anything. And a hundred bucks is just for an hour. If you want a blowjob its forty. Handjob is thirty." Kagome said looking straight at him. Inuyasha's eyebrows rose, "A hundred bucks an hour? 's a little stiff don't you think?" Kagome then reached between Inuyasha's legs and lightly squeezed his cock, lightly massaging it through the fabric of his pants. "Not really but it has potential." _

_Inuyasha looked at her hand and back up at her, giving a small smirk of amusement. "Okay I'll give you a hundred-fifty only because of your little joke." Kagome smiled and hopped in the backseat of his car, which was surprisingly more spacious than it looked from the outside. Kagome was surprised again, this time at herself, for some reason she was actually horny for this guy. Usually she just had to fake it and use lube because she couldn't fake the actual wetness. _

_Inuyasha followed after her. Kagome unzipped one of her boots a but and pulled out some condoms, "Alright I got red, I got green, I got yellow…I am out of purple but I do have one Gold Circle Coin left, the condom of champs. Nothin' is gettin' through this sucker. So what's your choice?" Inuyasha's eyebrows raised yet again watching Kagome pull all these out of her boot. "A buffet of safety?" he asked. Kagome smiled a bit and shrugged, "I'm a safety girl."_

_Inuyasha nodded once and started undoing his belt, he leaned forward, pushing Kagome back a bit, pressing his lips to her neck working his way up to her jaw. Kagome knew where he was headed. She moaned softly and tilted her head up to keep him away from her lips. Inuyasha grabbed one of the condoms and sat back up. "Mmm…wait." Kagome stopped him before he opened the condom. _

_She made him lay back some against the door and moved over him, kissing him over his neck while unbuttoning his shirt. Kagome shifted down kissing over his exposed chest. Her hands moved down her chest over his abs to his pants and her lips followed after. She kissed above the waist line of his pants and looked up at him. He looked back at her as if was thinking about something. And he nodded silently telling her what he wanted her to do. _

_Kagome smirked and unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, pulling his shaft out of his boxers. She gently kissed the tip of his cock and ran her tongue over the head before taking it into her mouth. She heard him moan and smirked inwardly to herself. She took more of his cock into her mouth, going down further with each dive*. Kagome shut her eyes and relaxed her throat more as Inuyasha hardened in her mouth. 'Jesus…he's actually big,' was all Kagome could think about besides focusing on not gagging. _

_She ran her tongue along his shaft and over a few erogenous zones earning more moans of pleasure and approval. After awhile Inuyasha's hips started to rock and his cock started throbbing. Kagome knew he was about to cum. She pulled off and kissed back up his chest to his jaw and whispered seductively in his ear, "I want you inside me. You've gotten me really wet." 'Which doesn't happen often,' she added silently to herself. _

_Inuyasha nodded and had his hands on her thighs, moving up her skirt, and pulling her panties off. He undid her skirt as well and Kagome then straddled his lap, opening the condom and fixed it on him. "Oh…that's a tight fit. Do you feel okay?" Kagome asked looking at him. Inuyasha looked back at her, "It's okay. Besides I have some at my house we can use later. Let's just do this." Kagome's eyebrows rose a bit, 'This guy already wants more of me.' she thought quietly to herself._

_Kagome slowly grinded against his now sheathed shaft. Inuyasha let out a low moan. He wanted to thrust into her with reckless abandon but she was going slow and teasing him but not letting him inside of her. Kagome gave a small smirk and bit her bottom lip as she rocked her hips against his a little faster moaning with him. She was dripping wet and couldn't even stand her own teasing anymore, and neither could Inuyasha. _

_He grabbed her hips and lifted her a bit, pressing the head of his cock against her entrance. He pushed himself deep inside of her, pulling her hips down against his again to make sure he was all the way in. Kagome's hands gripped his shoulders tightly. Her eyes shut tight. It felt as if his cock took up her entire inner body, stretching her inner walls, but it felt amazing. She started moving her hips back and forth. _

_Inuyasha moved his hips with hers. Kagome leaned forward kissing his jaw, sucking against his neck, and breathing heavily against it. Inuyasha ran his hands along her sides up to her breasts, cupping and caressing them. He slowly moved his hands back down her hips. They moved and grinded against each other, meeting thrust for thrust moaning and panting. Kagome leaned back so Inuyasha could watch his cock move in and out of her body. _

_He groaned low in his throat, almost a growl which matched the lustful look in his eyes. After awhile Kagome felt herself about to climax. She leaned forward again, whispering out between pants in a breathless voice, "You've got me so close…Oh god…Ah…I'm gonna cum…" Their moves became erratic and Kagome tightened around Inuyasha's shaft as she let out a loud moan as she climaxed, her hands tightening on his shoulders, her nail digging in a little. Inuyasha followed almost immediately after, thrusting in as deep as he could. Kagome collapsed against his chest gently. "You're very good…" Both were out of breath, Inuyasha smirked and said, "You too."_

* * *

-End of Flashback-

"Kagome?" "Kagome wake up…please wake up." a voice said. Kagome slowly opened her eyes from her dream and saw Inuyasha leaning over her. He let out a sigh of relief. "Good you're awake…finally. You've been out for about two days now…But amazingly you didn't have a concussion," he said running a finger down the side of her face. _'I'm just hard-headed.'_ she thought to herself.

But her head still felt as if she had been hit in the head by a professional baseball player using a Louisville Slugger bat. "I'm so sorry, Kagome…This is all my fault." Inuyasha said, looking extremely guilty. Kagome looked around the room, she was in the hospital, a cast on her leg, she lightly touched the back of her head and felt bandages, 'They put stitches in.' she thought to herself. She looked at Inuyasha, "It's not your fault…Thanks for rescuing me." Kagome gave a small smile. "You're welcome…He dead, just so you know, he stabbed himself in the heart by accident." Kagome nodded, "Good."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome like he never had before, _'I love her…' _he thought quitely to himself. "Kagome…You never did tell me what happens at the end of the fairy tale. What happens after the prince rescues the princess?" He smiled a little, hope in his eyes that she would forgive him for all that he has done to her. "She rescues him right back." She said smiling back at him, clearly forgiving. Inuyasha leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. They each felt the silent 'I love you' pass between them. Long story short. They both found their fairy tale.

* * *

**And there you have folks; the last chapter of Take Me Away from here. I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. =] Keep a look out for me because I will be making short drabble one-shots and I am going over ideas for my next fan-fic. ^_^ Hope you review and tell me how you liked the story overall, if you liked the ending, etc., etc. Love you all. Until next time~**


	8. Chapter 8

**To those of you who read this story thank you, I would just like for you all to know that I spaced out the chapters lol, I didn't realize that they were all clumped together into a giant eyesore. =] So if you decide to re-read it it should be much much easier for you to. ^_^**

**Thanks to all who have left a review and faved this story, and thanks to all of you who will in the future~**


End file.
